legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Dutchman
Flying Dutchman is a anti hero and anti villain from Spongebob Squarepants. The P Team/B Team Storyline Blackpool Flying Dutchman quits the Templar Orders and joins Slade's team. Flying Dutchman debuted as an ally/reformed villain to the Star Alliance members. Like Slade's Ensemble members, Flying Dutchman finds Black Star and makes an allegiance with him. Future Warfare He joins Slade and his crew once more into the future with the B Team and Team Free Will to aid in preventing a future like they've seen here. TGTTA 2 The Dutchman once again works with Slade and his crew to defeat Eboard Thawne who has recruited some of Slade's and Bender's old adversaries to defeat them. He is part of Slade's Crew with their entertainment establishment. When The Joker showed up on Slade, Anti Cosmo and Hades, Hades thought that the Dutchman let his soul go free, Thought he didn't as The Flying Dutchman actually met Harry Wells and brought him to Slade who was hunting down Thawne.He along with the other members of Slade's meeting to discuss their attack that Thawne committed on them and his theft of a precious item that Slade and Anti Cosmo claimed in a past adventure. He agrees to use his ghost ship as a method of time travel with Slade's other chronoskimmer and believes that Thawne is bringing back the dead for his legion as his collection of souls is dwindling. The Flying Dutchman travels with Slade and his team to 2010 to follow Thawne so Slade, Hades and Anti Cosmo can get their past selves and Eddy to help them out. He equips his ghost ship and the chormoskimmer and steers the team there though he does damage the ship a bit. He alongside Manray and Harry learn from Eggman and Cortex about Joker abducting the 2003 Teen Titans and getting some infomation about Dr.Alchemy who Harry, Slade and Anti Cosmo encountered. Both him and Harry both know Joker won't kill them since The Flying Dutchman would notice. He keeps at steering the ship until Deathstroke shows up and forces him and Harry to hold their ground against them until Anti Cosmo and Technus can fix the power Flying Dutchman joins up with the heroes to attack Joker's teammates and is reserved to attack foot soliders while the rest go through he with many other villains rescue Twilight and Rick from FANG and Bison. Slade, Leonard, Celes and Lisa are all out cold having took quiet the hit from Uka Uka's attack and an pink blob like creature looks down hungry on them, and sets his antennae to turn them into chocolate until The Flying Dutchman tells him not to eat them as he will rain hell on him if he does. Slade finally recovers from the blow and recognizes him as Majin Buu which surprises his team. Slade mentions that he learned about the Dragonball Universe from Gohan and his interactions from The Disney Angels which allowed to know about Buu. The Flying Dutchman manages to bring his ghost ship up to take the team to where Toffee is currently residing. Toffee has expected their arrival and this is when Celes approach's him and threatens him to send Buu back to his timeline. Toffee just sics NOS-4A2 on her and Mandarin joins with Leonard and Lisa working against them both with their guns respectively. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity TBA Gallery Flying dutchman..jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Spongebob Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brian Doyle Murray Category:Funniest Characters Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:On and Off Villains Category:Former Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Allies of Talon Laboratories Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:Allies of the remade Task Force 141 Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nickelodeon universe Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Animated characters Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Intangibility Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502